The Bet
by Tubbie
Summary: Logan and Barek make a wager. Chapter 8 is Up. Inquiring minds want to know are they or aren’t they? What do you think ? Yes, you've seen this before, very old story, my muse is on sabbatical new chapter. Enjoy, I hope. :
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Bet  
RATING: T or what used to be PG or now K9 the rating is longer than the story  
BETAed by: Linda (thank you, again)ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.  
SYNOPSIS: Logan and Barek make a wager.  
COMMENTS: Inquiring minds want to know are they or aren't they.  
DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC productions. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

Please Review! It will make you feel all warm and Fuzzy.

Wait? Maybe it will make me feel all warm and fuzzy? Naw…. Review and find out. Thanks.

He leaned back in his chair, turning his head left toward his partner Barek. "I'm telling you they are." Mike Logan was keeping his voice low and constantly scanning the squad room.

His partner Detective Carolyn Barek had her head down and was trying to read a report on her desk. Looking up at Logan, she had the expression of a mother who has heard "Are we there yet" one too many times. "They are not." She briefly looked right to left to be sure no one was close enough to hear them talking. "You're leaving yourself open for an ass kicking." She returned to studying the report in front of her.

"Psst." Mike smirked "Like I'm afraid of Goren." He threw his chest out a little.

Barek rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm thinking there won't be much ass left for Bobby to kick after Alex scrapes you off her shoes."

"Oh, Please." Mike sat straight up and swung his chair to face her.

"Mike, drop it." She shook her pen at him. "They have been partners for over five years. They click, they have a rhythm, and you're reading in something that does not exist."

"They have got to be more than work partners." Mike leaned over the desk towards Barek, while keeping a watchful eye sweeping the bullpen. "They read each other with just a look." He jabbed his finger down on the desk as if to nail a point. "Hell, they finish each others words, and thoughts."

Elbow on her chair's armrest, she dropped her chin into her cupped hand. "Rhythm, five years," She shrugged. "Do you even listen when I'm talking?"

"Naw, it's more than that." He waved her off with a dismissive hand gesture. "I've been watching them. I've seen when he thinks nobody is watching; how he looks at her when she has no idea he's watching her." He looked left to right. "I've seen that look before. It's not how you look at a partner."

Barek dropped her hand down to the edge of the desk and pushed back into her chair, for the moment accepting defeat by giving up on the report. "You're basing this on your interpretation of some random glances?" Logan was like a pit bull; he wasn't going to drop the subject until it was settled. "Mike this is pointless. They aren't," she put up her hand to stop him from speaking, "and even if they are, nobody knows and nobody will ever know, it's not like anyone is going to ask them."

"It not just..." Mike glanced around the room again. The dynamic duo had returned to their side of the bullpen. "It's a two way street. Alex does it as well." He laid his hands palms up, down on the desk, as if he was holding an invisible book open. "Look, I reviewed some footage of a recent sting operation they did. Nobody can be that convincingly, unless…"

"Logan, it's an act." _God, he can be tenacious._ "An act they are extremely good at pulling off. They plan and have all the moves scripted out for the job at hand. They have to be able to improvise and use correct body language, if it's not convincing it could tip their hand and in the worst situations get them killed."

Logan decided he would never convince Barek without hard proof. He just had to know. He had to be right. So, it was time for action. "$100.00 bucks says you're profiling skills are wrong on this one and my cop gut tells me I'm right."

"You're on." She leaned back further and crossed her arms. "How are you going to find out?"

"Simple." Mike smugly answered. "I'll ask them."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Your life insurance paid up?"

"Funny. Very funny. I'll get them in interrogation room two and you watch from the observation deck. See if your profiling skills can catch something I might miss."

"Whoa, I don't want a part of this." Her hand was poised in the halt position. "If you have got to know, then go for it. For the record, it's none of your business, or anyone else's for that matter." Barek pulled out her pen to get back to the form in front of her. "Leave it alone."

"Fine." He wasn't about to let it drop. He thought for a moment, then said, "Pay up, 'cause I'm going to do this, prove I'm right and win this bet."

"Mike…."

"How are you going to know unless you watch?"

"Fine." _Anything to get him off this obsession_. A discarded pen rolled across the unfinished work. Barek headed toward the coffee maker in the opposite direction as Logan headed for a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: The Bet Chapter 2  
RATING: T or what used to be PG or now K9 the rating is longer than the story  
BETAed by: Linda, Brynna, Brynnamorgan (so we meet again)  
ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.  
SYNOPSIS: Logan and Barek make a wager.

COMMENTS: Inquiring minds want to know are they or aren't they.

Reviews: Come on now people, it's a necessary evil. Please.

To My Regular readers: Thanks for the reviews and support! I'm sorry for the long time between updates. If you have read my profile, I'm sure you why I'm a slow writer.

DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC productions. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

Captain James Deakins hung up the phone in his office and smiled. Most times when the call from the 'higher ups' came in, he was more likely to have a migraine coming on than a smile. However, this time, is seemed, when the performance numbers and other statistics were crunched and scrutinized the results were positive. At least someone figured out a certain captain's skills as an administrator were the reason for this effective outcome. Deakins' supervisor had just commended him on a job well done. His department's overall efficiency was on the rise and the Major Case solve rate was on the up swing as well.

The Chief of Detectives admitted that many choices Deakins had made in the past, questionable personal choices included, had been right. A few kind words and an admonishment to keep up the fine work pretty much summed up the call.

Now Deakins took a few moments to recall some of the more tough choices of those numerous decisions. He had fought hard for the people that ended up making the department what it was today.

He had struggled a better part of a week to acquire Robert Goren. Once Bobby was on the job and cases were being dealt with, things were good, for a while. Then, when Bobby was tossing off partners as quick as paper coffee cups were tossed into the bullpen trash, Deakins' phone was ringing hourly about that problem. Deakins had to fight to keep him. Given an ultimatum from above, James had spent hours doing his own version of profiling. He had read and researched every thing he could on Goren. Then he poured over potential partners, trying to get one that would last at least until the next quarterly review. He had been at his wits end and asked once for divine guidance. Twice actually, once to pick the right partner, and then again to know what to say, to make her reconsider and not go through with a transfer away from Bobby and the major case department.

Alex Eames had decided to stay. The Captain knew from his first face to face meeting with Alex that she had what it would take to do this job. She could dish it out and had no problem standing her ground. He knew that with Goren, they could be the best team Major Case had turned out in years. He had caught a lot of flack for choosing her. Alex had a great record, but someone up stairs was holding a literal 'Sins of the father' vendetta towards her. Like Goren, she had continued to produce and excel at her profession. Now in hindsight the upper brass was seeing how everything, and more importantly everyone, fit and that it all worked just fine.

The department still needed daily management. But the victories of the past had made Deakins job a bit smoother and a little less hassle.

Like getting Logan in the department, a few years back and a request for a cop with his history would have been dismissed outright. Speaking of Logan… The Captain scanned the bullpen and saw a typical sight. Logan's partner Barek was trying to get some work done and Mike was vying for her attention. _The new kids. _He sighs. _A Captains work is never done_. He watches his detectives. _Barek is annoyed and Mike seems off on a tangent._

Rising out of his chair he unconsciously put a small aspirin bottle in his coat pocket.

He finds Barek stirring some cream into her coffee.

"It normally just sits on top. Cream usually can't penetrate this oil slick we call coffee."

"Captain." Barek acknowledged his comment. She glanced up from the caramel colored liquid swirling in her cup. "Physics." She held the cup out so he could see for himself. "Enough agitation can often bring about equilibrium."

The captain paused. "Does that apply to partnerships as well?" He reaches over to get an empty cup. In pre-Goren times a statement like that would have landed out in left field. Nowadays he was use to it, or as use to it as he was ever likely to be. With both Bobby and her around, he was getting double his daily dose of oblique verbiage.

_Touché Captain. _The detective gives him a questioning smile. _While__we were watching the bullpen, he was watching us. Great._

Deakins finished pouring. "Mike seems a little wound up." He motioned in the direction of their now vacant desks. "Is everything going ok?"

"Oh, you know Mike, when he gets a hunch he gets a little impatient. It's not that bothersome. "

"Is this hunch a significant concern to your current case?" He sniffed his cup, but didn't take a drink.

_Nope, no major concerns here, just a little blood shed and chaos. Your senior officers kicking little Mikey's ass for snooping. I'll go get a mop._

"No sir. More like one of those minor details that in the end won't have a deceive value to the situation." _There is bending the truth and then there is knotting it up_.

She smiled. "It was actually beneficial, Mike interrupting me. I was getting bleary eyed, needed to take a break from that paper work."

"Carry on then," Deakins nodded goodbye and headed across the bullpen.

_That went well. Maybe a little too well. Nagging after thoughts are never a good sign. _Nobody ever wanted to be on their boss's radar. Barek wasn't convinced her captain was appeased.

Logan, trying to appear casual, was striding across the bullpen toward his targets.

Eames noticed Logan drawing near first. Bobby never lifted his head, but his ears perked up as if he had bat sonar. Knowing Goren was on the same wavelength, she queried, "Ever feel like a Christmas present about to be unwrapped?"

He slightly lifted his head and made eye contact. "Violently unwrapped?"

They both grinned; she added, "Mike's middle name isn't _subtle_."

"Hey guys!" Mike trying to play it casual.

"Hi Mi-_keeey_" He almost winced. He hated it when Eames drew out his name like that, throwing that bit of sugar atop the contempt. He knew she could tell it grated him.

Bobby shot her a very quick 'play nice' look. Straightening up he addressed Mike. "Logan, something up?"

"Naw, nothing important." He wrung his hands. "How did the stake out go?"

"Our mark won't be back until tonight, meanwhile" Bobby gestured at the paperwork engulfing Eames' and his desks.

"Yeah, paperwork." Mike looked at his watch. "How bout lunch?"

The partners exchanged looks; Bobby replied, "We need to be here," placing a hand on the telephone, "if there is a change in the case."

Mike whipped out a look of concern "I could use a break; I know you guys need one. It will let you unwind from your unproductive morning. Look, lunch on me, I'll pop down to the cafeteria, grab some sandwiches, and we will just go down the hall here. Mitchell can cover the phones."

Alex and Bobby traded looks again. "Ok Mike, that sounds good, say about 25 minutes?"

"Great" Mike smiled. "I'll be back." He then strutted off.

Alex had a quizzical look on her face as she said to Bobby, "Unproductive? Missing our mark doesn't equal unproductive."

Bobby flipped through the pages on his report. "Mike said 'our morning wasn't productive.'" He looked up at her smiling "I found our morning, this morning, very productive."

Alex covered her mouth to hid a grin and she looked as if she was about to blush, as she dove back into her report reading.

Barek navigated back to her desk and was trying to covertly watch whatever her partner was up to. _Too far away to hear anything, almost out of lip reading range_. Not that the latter is an option, as she needed to keep track of Deakins whereabouts as well. She wanted to make sure she was off her captain's 'to watch list'.

_Here comes Logan, smiling and with a spring in his step_. Barek held up her report to disguise the fact she was looking past the fast approaching Mike, to see what reaction his visit has produced. _Mmhh. Back to work, not missing a beat, casual, or too casual?_

Mike leaned back and half sat on the edge of her desk.

"Are they too busy with real work to play?" Barek was back to actually reading the report again.

Mike crossed his arms. "No. Recess is on in 25 minutes. After I bring lunch up here."

Not looking up from her report Barek replied, "I seem to be on Deakins short list. He was watching us earlier. Ideas?'

"Uhh." Mike resisted the urge to check on his captain's current location. "I'll try to pad out about ten minutes of chit chat to give you time to get back up stairs. You'll leave the deck here because you need to go down and check in with the ME's office. Come up the back stairs, no one in the pen will see that you have returned."

Barek circled and wrote on her paperwork. "The captain seems engrossed with Jackson, going over his case. You know there is still time to just have lunch."

"Are you kidding? No way."

"What's your favorite flower?' Barek flipped to the next page.

"My favorite what? My favorite flower? Uh, Carnations I guess. Why?"

She finally smiled and looked up at him. "I wanted to get something nice for you to have, to look at."

Mike's knotted brow told her he hadn't a clue.

"You know, for when you regain conscious in the hospital."

He gave her a steely gaze. "Double the wager?"

"I'm feeling good about it," she put the pen to her lips, then pointed it at Logan, "so double it is."


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: The Bet Chapter 3

RATING: T, PG or K9 the rating is longer than the story

BETAed by: Linda, Brynna, Brynnamorgan (dance into the fire)

ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.

SYNOPSIS: Logan and Barek make a wager.

COMMENTS: Inquiring minds want to know are they or aren't they.

DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC productions. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

Hi Guys!

Your patient nature in waiting for updates and your feedback have been awesome!

Here we go again...

_This has got be the longest twenty-five minutes in history. _Barek wouldn't look at her watch, but was measuring time by her Boss's progression around the bullpen._ Logan left for the Cafeteria about eight minutes ago. There goes Deakins to Bishop's desk._ Carolyn rose, pulled a folder off her desk, and headed out. She didn't get very far.

"Hey, Barek," Johnson's friendly voice called out. _Minor glitch._

She stopped and turned to face him. "Hey yourself Jack, what's up?"

"If you are headed off to lunch, I'd love to join you." _Update major glitch._

"It would be great to share lunch with you, but," lifting the folder up for him to see, "dead zone, I'm off to the M.E.'s" _Look at that reaction, Johnson is not good with the morgue. File that info away._

"O, um, rain check on that lunch?"

_Aw, cute expression, two brownie points._ "You're on." Barek continued out.

Across the room Deakins' radar registered her as no longer being present.

_About fifteen to twenty minutes later…_

Carolyn Barek slid past the door into the small area that was the observation deck to interrogation room two. Her heart rate was slightly elevated which led to some serious dry mouth. She let out a sigh and twisted the top off her bottled water. She looked through the two way glass. From her view, right to left, she saw Logan had positioned himself at the end of the table, nearest the door to the hall. A grin spread across her lips. _Not secure about the reactions you might get? Might have to make a quick retreat there Mike?_ On the long side of the table facing the mirror also seated were Goren, closest to Logan and the door, with Eames to Bobby's right, near the table's opposite end. _Mike, you have them oriented where you want them,_ She took a much needed sip of water, _but they have control of the room. Bobby can block your door retreat and Alex can round that table end in no time._ From the arrangement of the food wrappers and eatables, they hadn't been in the room very long. From everyone's body language, the room seemed calm. _Maybe Mike decided to go with just lunch after all._

Carolyn took a deep breath and let it out slow, willing herself to relax. _Hey, no need to be wound up, I'm out of the loop, no one knows I'm here._ Her eyes widened as she heard the unmistakable sound of the door she recently entered opening. The next five seconds made the last twenty-five minutes seem like a lightning flash. Suddenly she was as dry as the desert at high noon.

"Detective." Deakins delivered this one word with no sign of surprise, or any other emotion. It was as monotone as humanly possible.

Barek, trying not to squeak, answered, "Sir." Then smiled; she could pull off casual much better than Logan could ever dream to achieve. And hopefully better than her boss can notice.

"What's going on?" The captain crossed his arms and nodded in the direction of the glass.

"Looks like lunch." Barek took a drink before she choked on her non-existent spit. "The door was ajar and curiosity got the better of me, and well, since it's nothing I was just going to leave."

"Really." Deakins' response just hung there. "Maybe Mike is brainstorming on that hunch that was bugging him."

"Could be, sure." _Go with the flow, try not to drown._

"Let's find out." Deakins reached for a switch on the wall. "I don't read lips."

_Twice in one day. Note to self, the Captain's radar and personnel file info intact and working at one-hundred percent. Great._

A click and the deck had live audio to go with the view.

"So, how long have you two been partners?" Mike took a drink of his milk.

Bobby took the top off his sandwich, inspecting the inside. "A little over five and half years." Satisfied with his examining, he began reassembling his lunch. "Until this assignment, how long were you solo, Mike?"

"Too long, it's nice to have a partner again. And being part of a bigger crew again, that feels pretty good too." Setting his milk down, he continued. "I'm still trying to get a feel for all the players, just how well each team clicks, and how they do working with the other teams."

Eames stopped mid-chew and shot a quick look at Logan. He didn't notice. But Barek caught the meaning in Alex's eyes.

"Like I thought, Captain," Carolyn was trying to sound very nonchalant, "just some lunch and idle chit-chat." She headed for the door, hoping the captain will agree and follow her out. _Animals can sense a disaster long before humans do. I wonder if that holds true for detectives as well._

"Mhh." Deakins shifts his right hand to cup his cheek. "Detectives don't chat; they gather information and interrogate."

_Radar and disaster sensors. Crap. Out of all the assignments available in New York and I get the captain with super powers._ Barek stopped and turned with defeated head slightly dipping down, and returned to watch.

Goren smiled at Logan. "You want the short report. The condensed information, cliff notes, quick and dirty." He shook his head. "You should know, Mike, if you just sit back and soak it up over time; you will get a very complete and detailed picture of how it all works. Shortcuts are a bad idea in this area."

Barek wished she had a super power of her own right now, called telepathy. _Mike, he is giving you a bow out. Please take it! _

Mike, not missing a beat or bothering to keep his feet grounded and not in his mouth, said, "So, how long have you two been together?"

Goren knit his brow and turned toward Alex, looked back at Logan, then back to Alex. "Five and a half years." He swung back to face Logan, looking very concerned. "Do you need to be taking notes here, Mike?"

Mike, getting his smug on, crossed his arms. "You know what I mean."

Alex addressed Bobby with, "Beyond impatient he is importunate."

"Barek." Deakins eyes remained focused on the room in front of him.

"Sir?" She took a large drink.

"Which of these Detectives are on the deck right now; Davis, Adams, Mitchell, Johnson?"

"Davis and Adams are out since this morning, Johnson just went to lunch. So just Mitchell. Why?"

Deakins reached into his pocket and popped the top off his aspirin bottle. He turned his head to make eye contact with her. "Because it takes at least three of them…."

She interrupted with, "To stop Goren?"

Deakins shook his head. "To slow Bobby down."

Barek extended her half empty water bottle towards her captain.

_Mike, I hardly knew you._


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: The Bet Chapter 4

RATING: T or PG or whatever  
BETAed by: Linda, Brynna, Brynnamorgan (hit the fan)   
ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.  
SYNOPSIS: Logan and Barek make a wager.  
COMMENTS: Inquiring minds want to know are they or aren't they.  
DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC productions.

Wow! Back for more? Readers Enjoy! And all you Readers that Review Thanks!

Both observers about jumped when they heard Goren let out a deep sigh. Mike's guardian angel was working overtime.

Bobby looked at Alex and said, "I think he already has his mind made up as to what he thinks our situation is." He gave her a questioning look.

"Do what you feel is right." Alex looked like she was just keeping that Irish temper on boil for the moment. "You know what I would rather do."

Bobby smiled at Logan. "Sorry, I don't do quick and dirty." _Well, not here anyway. _"However, if you're willing to hear me out…"

"Take your time." Logan thought he knew the answers, so if Bobby wanted to prattle on for a few minutes, so be it. _Two-hundred dollars, come to papa…_

Deakins dropped his shoulders and visibly relaxed. Barek caught his body language as he looked at her.

"If he is speaking, explaining something to Logan," Deakins pointed to the glass, "He won't be swinging." He seemed to read Carolyn's expression and assured her that, "Alex won't do anything either."

"Know much about Greek History?" Goren leaned forward, elbows on table with hands lightly clasped together in front of him.

Logan half shrugged and nodded to the affirmative.

"The Sacred Band of Thebes?" That phrase was getting a blank stare from Logan and the captain as well. Barek and Eames both wore knowing looks about the subject.

"The Greeks were great warriors. The 'band' was an elite Greek troop of 150 pairs of warrior lovers." Bobby leaned back slightly. "The Greeks themselves acknowledged the best fighters, the best teams, were those who were lovers. It was believed that the strong bond between lovers would cause them to fight even more fiercely than an army that contained one's family or tribe. A warrior would rather die in battle than disgrace his lover." Bobby smiled and leaned toward Mike, "This type of relationship was thought to boost morale as well as bravery. To paraphrase Plutarch, 'when dangers press, a pair cemented by friendship, grounded upon love, is never to be broken, and it is invincible…'"

Goren sat still and just looked at Logan.

Mike had a glazed look about him, nonplused. It took a bit of time for him to process this information. "Greeks soldiers…that are lovers?" Logan was very confused "Bobby, are you telling me that you are gay?"

Barek started laughing, hard enough to pull a muscle or two. Deakins looked like he was about ready to have a health event with his heart. Eames was astounded by Logan's response. Goren, well Goren was expressionless.

The silence of the room was broken by the thunderous sound of Bobby's hands slapping down on the table as he rose up. "Well, what do you know?" Bobby said to Alex. "Told you he was a smart boy," as he gestured with an open palm, "can't pull anything over on ole' Mike here. Come on. Let's get back to work." Alex guardedly looked up at him but made no move to stand or leave.

"Captain." Barek, noticing Deakins' pale color, said, "Sir, please sit down." She moved him out into the hallway where a chair was near the door.

"You seem to be taking this well detective," Deakins gruffly responded.

"Sir," Carolyn was trying to shut off the humor in her voice. "It's not what you think. There is nothing going on here except for Mike being spun." Deakins sat down and was processing this new information. "Please, I'll explain in a few minutes, just keep your head down and breathe slow. Trust me on this."

Deakins nodded and took her advice. She nodded affirmatively back. "Relax. I'll keep an eye on them, all of them." Barek returned to do just that.

"No, Bobby." Alex stood up and pulled him toward her and around to the wall where the two way mirror was at, away from a still stunned Logan. That position put them inches from Barek's view. Dropping her voice to a whisper, Eames continued, "I am not good with Mike thinking you are gay!"

"Alex, this is great, it protects you." He put a hand on her upper shoulder and gave a slight squeeze, "it protects us."

"No, you, we have enough to deal with." She put a hand flat against his chest near his heart. "The rumors that are already in circulation don't need any more company." Alex smiled, "After all, he did have the guts to out right ask us. He's only the second person to be up front about it."

He reminded her, "The last person didn't ask, they just stated their mind on the subject, and that was that. Besides if he thinks I'm gay, when he is off guard, I can throw those knowing looks Mike's way. It will drive him nuts." Alex couldn't help but smile big at the bad joke. "Then when he feels safe enough to make a pass at you, I can kick his ass."

Barek found the humor infectious, grinning as well.

"No, now it's your turn to play nice." Alex tugged at Bobby to return to their seats. "Come on. Let's do this."

_Mike could have been right? _Barek was stunned. _No, wait, they just want to make sure Mike doesn't think Bobby is gay. But it doesn't mean they are a couple. The last person told them what they thought, but was it pro or con?_

Once seated Bobby reached toward Mike to break his thousand yard into space stare. Mike saw the movement of Bobby's hand toward him and looked as if he was going to go into a homophobic sweat. Reading his reaction, Bobby tried to hide his grin and withdrew.

Eames rolled her eyes and said, "Mike, Bobby isn't gay. He's a gender egalitarian."

Mike was out there wandering in the left field of, _I don't get it; please hit me over the head with something obvious._

"Mike. I'm his partner. His warrior partner. In the army of the NYPD. Get it?" Bobby reached over and intertwined his hand with hers to visually cement the deal for Logan

"So… you're," Mike was now connecting the dots and coming around, "I'm… I'm right? You're a couple?" He looked as though he was ready to jump up and start doing laps around the room.

"You're right, way to go." Alex shook her head, glad to hear he finally got it. "One more mystery of the universe solved."

Bobby nodded in agreement with her statement. "So, if we are good here, I'm sure you can keep this to yourself Logan." The last part was more an order than an observation.

_Well that seems settled. _Barek looked over her shoulder to the still closed door to the hallway. _At least the Captain missed that exchange. You have my word guys; your confession is my guarded secret._

"Wait a minute." That smugness was returning to Mike's voice. "That's it? I ask, you answer, that's all there is to it?" He began to shake his head. "Nope. No, No, No, I don't buy it. If it was true, no way would you give it up that easy!"

Now Barek wanted to kick his ass.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: The Bet Chapter 5

RATING: T or PG or whatever  
BETAed by: Linda, Brynna, Brynnamorgan (it's flying now)  
ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.  
SYNOPSIS: Logan and Barek make a wager.

COMMENTS: Inquiring minds want to know are they or aren't they.

DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC  
productions.

Readers Enjoy! And all you Readers that Review Thanks!

They raised their clasped hands up to try and drive the point home.

"Oh come on. Straight, gay, bi, whatever, anybody can hold a hand. I could probably hold my partner's hand." Logan gestured at their hands. "That proves nothing. Alex seems very touchable…." Alex gave him a look that stopped his train of thought immediately. Logan swallows hard and corrects himself. "Touchable if given permission, which I'm sure." He looked at Bobby, trying to avert Alex's piercing glare, "I can see you have."

Alex was ticked off big time. She disengaged her hand and stood up in a manner that made her seem much taller than her real height. "You come in here, pumped up that we are a couple, you asked, we answered and now what, Mike? What do you want? Eight by ten glossies?"

Barek steadied herself as the disaster meter in her mind went off the scale. _For the love of God, Mike don't say anything, please. Insert your foot in mouth and clamp down._

"Well, ya know if it wouldn't put you out, if you have an extra copy…" The room fell into a cold hard silence…

Barek's mind flashed to a memory of documentary she saw years ago. An A-bomb being detonated and the blinding light that washed everything away, which was then followed by a deafening stillness, stillness that once it was complete, signaled the obliteration of all things in the phenomenal wake of unencumbered force. She now feared she would momentarily know exactly what that event would feel like. She involuntarily closed her eyes and braced herself.

The quietness ends and Barek's eyes snap open at the sounds of … laughter?

"I told you he's got a set on him." Alex gave Bobby's shoulder a push. "Pay up Bobby."

"Un-uh, we did this on a point system." He pulled a folded paper out of his shirt pocket and gently shook it at her. "I was right about him doing this during work hours."

"I was right on more items than you, you know it." Alex reached to snatch the paper out of Bobby's hand. He pulled it back just out of her reach.

"After dinner we'll sort this out." He grinned and returns the paper to his pocket.

Barek chortled. _Oh, you are so owned Logan. Play with fire and you do get burned._

"Damn it!" Logan knew he'd been had. "You guys were betting on, on me?" He threw his head up and rolls it to the right and down. "…son of a…You played me!" Mike slammed his hand down on the desk in frustration. "Carolyn said you guys were good, that's one hell of an act."

Bobby looked at him. "Oh, you and Barek had a little bet going on?" He looked at Alex "I think I just picked up a couple of points."

Alex folded her arms and slightly tilted her head back. "And I recall saying Carolyn would bet only if Mike was annoying enough, more points for me, I'm sure."

"I think, overall, you won your bet, Mike." Bobby acknowledged. "It's not all an act."

Barek knit her brow. _They want Mike to know? What are they up to?_

"Right, don't rub it in." Mike folded his arms. "You can turn the act off."

The door opened behind her and a very composed Captain Deakins returned.

"Carolyn, fill me in. What the hell is going on?"

"Sir, Mike wanted, needed, decided to resolve a question that has been hanging in this squad room for years." _Please, don't kill the messenger._

"That question being exactly what I think it is?" Deakins looked rather peeved.

The detective nods. "Whether Alex and Bobby are together, as a couple."

"Mike has got some big…" Deakins says through gritted teeth.

"I think they just covered that sentiment. Sir." Carolyn responded with a grimace.

"So, he knows that they are not a couple, right?"

"Yes sir, by telling him they are, he knows their not."

"Say again? They said they_ **are**_?" Deakins knit his brow and was digging into his pocket. "And the revelation that they are makes Mike thinks they are not?"

"Right." Barek nodded to a confused captain. "It's not as complicated as you would think. It still is just a spin to confuse Mike."

"Well the confusion part is working just fine."

Bobby and Alex exchanged looks.

Alex snarked back "Act? What act Mike? Bobby and I are a couple, you won your bet with Carolyn. Rejoice."

"Barek said you two could pull anything off undercover. So you now are doing the same here." Mike's body language was screaming out, 'Show me, I dare you!'

"Mike we already told you..." Alex looked at Bobby, "He wants proof, now we need to prove that we, oh this is stupid…"

"No, not really that dumb" Bobby places a on her shoulder. "Just Mike being thorough.

Like any good detective, he needs evidence to back up his assumptions."

Alex rubbed her brow. She gestured toward Bobby. "He makes a mean bouillabaisse, reads the 'Smithsonian' magazine, and likes to go to the library to unwind."

Bobby continued with, "She likes her coffee with extra sugar, and good margaritas. Most weekends she spends being a grease monkey working on cars."

Mike was not impressed. "Right, you learned at least that much about each other in the first weeks you worked together."

Alex's patience was wearing thin. "He grinds his teeth when he sleeps, prefers electric shavers to blades, and sleeps in the nude."

Bobby scratched the back of his head. "She talks in her sleep, prefers showers to baths, and paints her toenails."

Mike slowly shook his head, as if this was the lamest information he has ever heard.

Exasperated, Alex asked, "OK, Mike can we fake this?"

Barek couldn't believe that there in the middle of PP1 that two of her colleagues were going to, to… _What the hell are they going to do?_

Alex and Bobby embraced. _And the Amazon River is just a river._ As they kiss, they were alone in their envelopment of each other. The moment was brief, intense and electric. Barek mumbled, "I haven't seen that many sparks fly since last July." They parted and the charged atmosphere dissipated.

Barek looked over to see the captain's reaction to all of this. It was not a pretty site.

"That is it. This ends now!" Deakins went from slack jaw shock to hyper ass kick mode in record time.

"But, sir it's an act, a spin……"

"An **_act?_**" Deakins headed for the door but abruptly turned back toward Barek. "Explanations, I want them now. I have questions and I want the answers now!"

Barek didn't know what to say._ I'd like to shoot my partner right now for dragging me into this. And… _The sounds of a chair crashing across the room diverted her and Deakins attention back to the interrogation room. They saw that Bobby was slamming Mike up against the glass.

"Want to try pushing some more buttons Mike?" Bobby was holding him tight against the two way mirror.

Barek wondered what exchange prompted this action._ Mike can't you control yourself for five minuets._

"Mike, I'm a big guy." Bobby was wearing a wicked grin.

The rapid bobbing of Mike's Adams apple signaled he was not very comfortable.

Bobby dropped his voice low, so low it was not coming in on the speakers. Deakins couldn't hear what he was saying. But Carolyn was reading his lips.

"A really big guy. So… she likes to be on top."

Carolyn covered her mouth with her hand._ Holy s… What the hell brought on that exchange?_

The captain had had enough and heads out the door.

Bobby let Mike loose and looked straight at the mirror. "What do you think Barek?"

_What the… Bobby is asking me? Of course, they know Mike would need a witness, and who else but his own partner. _Barek clicked on the intercom "Red Alert. The captain knows!"

A collective "Uh-oh" of looks flashed about the room as Deakins burst in.

"You two my office now, you two are next so don't go anywhere!"


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: The Bet Chapter 6

RATING: T or PG or whatever  
BETAed by: Brynna  
ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.  
SYNOPSIS: Logan and Barek make a wager.

COMMENTS: Inquiring minds want to know are they or aren't they.

DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC

productions.

Readers enjoy, Reviewers you rock!

I mean it I love your kind words.

This should wrap up in about three more chapters.

Barek raced out the door to find Deakins standing in the door way of a very quiet room. He looked even madder than he did less than a minute ago. He saw Barek approaching.

"Get your partner," he jerked his head toward the doorway, "and get to my office now!"

Barek continued toward the open door, giving him a surprised look. "But sir, this wasn't my…" Her launched complaint was cut off.

Deakins shook his head no. "Partners, if one of you looks brilliant, then the partnership looks brilliant." He raised and waggled an index finger at her. "And if one of you steps in it…"

Carolyn shot Mike a look that made him wish Bobby would finish him off right now. Nothing Goren could do to him would be as painful as the wrath his partner was about to unleash. Barek looked past Logan to the table. Bobby and Alex were tense, bracing for the rest of Deakins rant to hit them.

**_Thud, thud, thud. _**Barek turned to look down the hall. Mitchell, whose density was vibrating the floor, rounded the corner, sounds of his barreling echoing toward them.

"Captain!"

Deakins met his approaching officer half way down the hall. The panting Detective rapidly, between gulps of air, was explaining a situation the Captain needed to know about.

Barek resumed the glare of impending doom at Logan, and she could read from his reaction that he knows he is in for a world of hurt. But he was spared, for the moment, as her attention was caught by Goren and Eames. Bobby was folding a dollar bill into something and Alex was casually watching him.

_What's wrong with this Picture? Or the shorter question what's right with this picture? Nothing. I'm ready to smack my partner. Mike is on edge and distracted enough that he doesn't notice the sudden calm from these two. These two people who a moment ago looked more wound up than everyone else present? This couple who should be bouncing off the walls the hardest right now? What gives?_

Barek caught Logan's eye and slightly nodded her head upward in the direction of the other two detectives. With the Captain still away and deep in his conversation, they edged over toward the seated pair.

Bobby had made an origami heart with an arrow through it.

"Don't know the origami 'toilet with two badges being flushed' design?"Alex pondered, as Bobby handed his creation over to her.

"Make that four badges." Logan added. He sounded very sincere and his facial expression reinforced the sentiment that he truly was sorry for their current situation. "Really, I'll explain to the captain, somehow make him understand, and take the heat for this."

"Mike." Barek was sure she had just put some of the puzzle together. "I don't think you are going to need to explain much. I don't see a problem here." Goren and Eames curiously looked up at Barek. "See, I think Deakins knows. Why else would they be so calm now?" Barek was feeling that smugness that normally resided on Logan. "When the Captain was barking at us, they looked highly tense. That was for our benefit, not his. That's why they're so laid back right now."

Mike nodded and pieces were lining up in his puzzle as well. "Yeah…"

"I'm sure you know," Bobby was folding another bill into something, "high stress can cause many health problems. I manage taxing circumstances with a little distraction."

He finished and handed Alex an origami rose.

Alex accepted the bill. "At this rate it will take you all year to pay me."

Bobby smiled at her and turned to Barek. "You're right, Barek. Eames and I have been and are putting on a great act. Being scared, or rather respectful of the Captain's orders, well, that is defiantly not act." He shook his head in agreement with his words. "This, right now, this is the act. If we convinced you two, I'm sure that Deakins has also been had."

Bobby pulled out another bill and resumed his relaxation.

Barek and Logan exchange confused looks. _Been had?_ _Mike confronts them about being a couple, they stall but don't put up argument, when that makes him doubtful they demonstrate, and prove to Mike that they are. And now they say the captain doesn't know, because there is nothing to know, as the 'yeah we are a couple' is an act? _Barek was trying to calculate all the recent events combined with what little she did know about them before this, this stupid bet. _My head Hurts!_ She shot the death glare at Logan again.

Logan caught the 'look' and stammered out, "What?"

Barek looked back toward Bobby as he handed Alex his newly folded crane.

"Nobody goes home until we talk. Understood?" Deakins stood filling the door frame with arms crossed. Everybody silently nodded to the affirmative, and the captain spun to head off toward the bullpen.

"So much for the accused having rights to a speedy trial," Alex grimly added.

"Uh, guys" The quartet of officers looked up to see Mitchell standing just inside the doorway. He pointed with is thumb back over his shoulder. "Um, Deakins got a call from Davis and Adams about their case. Seems they stepped on some Fed toes. He's got to go smooth things out. It could take sometime."

Over some muted groans, Goren sounded almost excited. "Good, this is good." Everyone looked surprised. "Deakins is good with smoothing over conflicts; he likes doing it, as he usually wins. Plus he will be distracted from this, and it will give him time to cool down."

"Um, there is a bit more than that." Mitchell didn't know why they were all apparently current members of the boss's short list, but he feels sorry for them as the odds were stacking up against them. "Boss got a call from the wife. Their car was stolen."

"That not so bad." Alex tried to stay positive on this development. "It's over 10 years old and I'm sure fully covered by insurance."

"She thinks she left the keys in it."

"Oh, boy." Mike shook his head.

"And his youngest daughter today is her birthday; all her birthday gifts were in the trunk."

"Well," Barek said with a shrug. _Geez, you never want to disappoint kids._ "Replaceable at least."

"Along with Captains back up revolver. He just got it back from the gunsmith late yesterday."

The paper work required to explain the gun loss was about eight pages of fine print, and had to be filed within twenty-four hours of the loss. Alex wondered how much worse it can get.

Mitchell realized all eyes were upon him. Nervously he finished up with, "Uh, that's it, all I know." He made his way to the door, stopped, remembered and said, "Did I mention one of the Fed's guys is the Governor's nephew?"

"We are so screwed," Alex lamented, as she dropped her head onto the table into her folded arms.

"Eh, guess not." Mitchell beat a hasty retreat.

Goren, unruffled, rose and headed toward the door. "Back to work, lunch is long over."

"That might not be the only thing that's over." Barek looked at Logan. _Ouch, ouch…_

As they all headed to the hallway. Goren called back to Logan with, "Mike, if we all have to stay here all night…,"

_Man he sounds pissed off_. Mike braced himself.

"I call top Bunk."


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: The Bet Chapter 7

RATING: T or PG or whatever  
BETAed by: Brynna  
ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.  
SYNOPSIS: Logan and Barek make a wager.

COMMENTS: Inquiring minds want to know are they or aren't they.

Barek and Logan lagged behind to put some distance between Eames, her partner and themselves. Once the duo had rounded the corner and was out of sight, Mike started with, "Man, I never pegged Goren to be a tormentor." Barek couldn't help but snap her view from the hallway to his face. "He is just going to keep on taunting me, setting me up for a confrontation, then while I wait to be maimed or killed," He threw his hands out in a tumultuous expression. "He glibly blows it all off. I hate this."

"I told you to leave it alone, but no." Barek, exasperated, punched him in the arm. "Why the hell was this so important?"

"It's a guy thing." He could tell by _that look_ she was not buying his reply. "Okay, okay. It's just a me thing. If I can't figure out the people in my current everyday work environment, how good am I going to be at figuring out preps?"

"You big lug." Barek shook her head in amusement. "Goren was trying to tell you to step back, and take it all in, slowly over time. You can't see the forest for the trees, because you are one of the trees." _There is his stunned look again. _"Mike, we are all cops, even more specific we are detectives. Our rules, work requirements, daily routines are almost interchangeable at a moments notice. Trying to decipher your fellow detective is like trying to figure out yourself. We carry preconceived notions of how are fellow officers are supposed to act, because we know it is how we are suppose to act. We don't have those prejudices in place when we try to figure out preps. You can read a suspect, because their rules aren't our rules."

"It's always worked in the past. Maybe I'm just losing my edge." Mike shoved his hands deep into his pockets, as if some answers lay there waiting to be pulled out.

"Mike, we are in the Major case squad. I'm not saying your previous law enforcement positions have been backwoods, but here is the best of the force. If you didn't have the drive and what it takes to give one-hundred-ten percent or more, the captain would never have let you in.

Mike was soaking this in, nodding his understanding.

"I was wrong, you were right..." they both said in unison.

"What? Barek there is no way they are a couple!"

"Hello, did you see that kiss? I thought the Captain was going stroke out right then. You were in the room with them; you should have static cling from the electricity they gave off! And getting slammed into the wall, you hit a nerve there. What the hell was _that _about?"

"_That _is part of why I'm sure it's an act," Mike folded his arms across his chest. "They are _not_ a couple."

"Well, since we have now switched sides on the issue, does that cancel out our bets?"

"No, no, look, we still have time to gather more info, right? Captain has got to be tied up with all that stuff for at least the rest of today. You said we are with the best of the NYPD's best, so lets do our best. There is only one right answer and I say we can find it before the captain cans us."

"See, that's what I'm talking about, Mike! Detectives first, reprimanded unemployed civil servants second."

Mike rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. He smiled big as an idea formed. "I'm sure there is plenty of stories and gossip to unearth from this squad." He seemed almost giddy when he called out "Time is wasting!" as he disappeared down the hallway.

Carolyn nodded to herself. _Yep, Mike you go with that Shotgun approach. Me, I'm going straight to the source. As Goren said, 'The last person didn't ask, they just stated their mind on the subject, and that was that.' _The confidant detective casually strolled toward the squad room.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: The Bet Chapter 8

TITLE: The Bet Chapter 8

RATING: T or PG or whatever  
BETAed by: Brynna  
ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.  
SYNOPSIS: Logan and Barek make a wager.

COMMENTS: Inquiring minds want to know are they or aren't they.

Carolyn returned to her desk and picked up her pen that was discarded earlier. She resumed the report she should have completed before lunch time. _Mike what were you thinking? The captain won't can us, but we might pull a two week suspension without pay._ She finished the needed corrections and typed the revised work into her computer. _Or worse - we could get meter maid duty for a week_.

She hit print. _Well, now I can totally obsess on our fate._ Barek glanced about the bullpen and her eyes located Alex and Bobby at their desks. _Just like any other day, no one in the squad would believe what just transpired on deck two. Hell I'm not sure I know what happened and I was there._ Mitchell handed off a fax to Alex, who rose and nodded to Bobby.

Logan strode up to the desk and asked his partner, "So whom did you talk to?"

"Nobody." She watched and nodded in the direction of Eames and Goren as they left.

Logan looked to see them exit the pen, raising his eyebrows. "They must have caught a break in their case." Facing Barek again, her statement re-registered in his mind. "Nobody? What do you mean nobody? How are you going get to the bottom of this?" He pointed at his wrist watch. "We are short on time here."

"Yeah, well I decided to finish my last report." She crossed her arms in total defiance. "And thanks to you, that is what it just might be my _**last **_report."

"Oh, come on." Mike plopped down in the chair to her left. "The Captain will just bark at us, give out some grief. He doesn't want to lose us. Besides if we figure this one out, _this _could be your last report."

"Well when you put it that way." She rolled her eyes. "So who have you talked to?"

Mike grinned. "The shorter list would be who I didn't talk to." Looking around the room briefly, he lowered his voice and added, "The guys are worse gossipers than the girls."

"And this is a surprise to you? Mr.-I-got-to-know, damn-it –all-Logan?"

Pointing to his watch again Mike stood up to leave. Barek asked, "Who now?"

"Aw, the best for last." Mike put both hands on the back of the chair he just rose from, leaned down and whispered, "Rodgers," then quickly headed off to the Medical Examiner's office.

_Hmm, Shotgun vs. sniper. _Carolyn makes her way across the pen and stops in front of the desk of the only person she thinks will have the answer Mike so desperately needs.

The younger woman looks up from her file folder. "Detective Barek, something I can help you with?"

"I am positive there is."

"Have a seat." She closes the folder and drops it atop her desk. "What is this about?"

_Watch for it, the reaction is going be there._ "Goren and Eames."

"Ok, the two top Detectives in Major Case and you need to know what about them?"

_Doge and parry, very good skill sets in a cop, almost pulled it off. A non profiler would have missed it._

"Something I think out of this whole department, I believe only you would know."

Almost instinctively, like a mother dog protecting her pups, she leans back in her chair, arms crossed, putting distance between Barek and herself. "You are barking up the wrong tree Detective."

Barek smiles "Oh no, defiantly right tree, right guard dog." Carolyn looks around the busy room. "Take a walk with me, hear me out, and I'm sure we will talk."

Mike hands off a request for the surveillance tapes he wants pulled. "I'll be back by the time you get it set up. Thanks Tim." _Around the office who would Goren and Eames see almost as often as the captain?_ _The M.E_._ of course._ Logan walks over and punches the down button on the elevator. The ride is short, the walk down the hall even shorter. He peers inside the open doorway. "Hey, Rodgers, you got a sec?"

The M. E. looks up from writing on her report laden clipboard. She eyes the Detective and weighs the decision to toss him out or talk. Rodgers points and Logan looks to see the empty autopsy table. "You got until the next body gets here." Logan looks back at her. The doctor feels the need to state the obvious "It doesn't stay empty very long"

"Right…" Logan trails off._ I better make this quick._ "I need, or would like your opinions on a couple of people, here in the squad." Rodgers knots her brow thinking she should have gone with the tossing. Mike sensing that a thought like that might be crossing her mind adds, "Um, off the record, just for my own better understanding of them."

Rodger sets her clip board on the counter and sighs, "Who? Logan."

"Ah." Mike clears his throat, "Goren and Eames"

Rodgers, who still appears to be contemplating pushing him out the door, looks down at the floor momentarily then back to Logan. "Well, it is a good partnership. Probably a good pairing, because it is well balance. I like Alex; she is the quieter of the two. Not verbally quiet, just in overall demeanor type of quiet." Rodgers paces over to the opposite side of the empty steel table. "She is quick on the up take, and somehow follows Goren's seemingly erratic bouncing ball of logic." The M.E. looks at the blank table then back up at Logan. "But you should think of her like nitro glycerin." The doctor narrows her eyes to drive home her point. "You don't want to jar that container; you won't be able to out run the blast."

Mike didn't say anything he just nodded in agreement. _Preaching to the choir, Doc._

Rodgers figured that was enough for him on Eames. "Goren" She smiles briefly, "Now he used to down right annoy me. Asking questions that seemed to have no connection to other questions he had, odd bits and pieces. Come in here and want to poke and prod at the bodies. But, after awhile, I realized it was with done with respect for the dead. He needs to see and check the body for clues. Goren needs the visceral contact. He is a sideways thinker, throwing himself into his cases. Goren just wants to do his job," Rodger crosses her arms signaling she is done, "with his partner, Eames."

"Yeah, Yeah, O.K." Logan starts, "The partnership seems pretty firm, um, any speculation to that pairing off the clock?"

"You want to know if they more than partners?" Rodgers shook her head no. "They have each other's back. Either would take bullet for the other. Those two have a dedicated rock solid bond." In all the time I've see them around here, nothing indicates that they are anything more than a steadfast detective team."

The sound of gurney wheels arriving at the door ends their conversation. Mike steps out of the orderly's way.

Rodgers shakes her head. "It's a shame, really." She moves toward the draped body. "I'd think they could make it work."

Mike waves good bye as he heads out the door, "Yeah, I think your right, doc, and thanks"


	9. Chapter 9

The Bet: Chapter Nine

ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.  
SYNOPSIS: Logan and Barek make a wager.

COMMENTS: Inquiring minds want to know are they or aren't they.

BETA'd by Linda aka brynnamorgan

Barek looks out the window at the late afternoon light of the New York skyline. She wraps up a recap of this morning's events that have her talking to the one person she believes will have the answer to her partner Mike Logan's obsessive question.

"And since the captain is occupied right now, we thought we would finish this wager, before we hit the unemployment line in the morning."

"Wow." The younger detective leans back into the wall and crosses her arms. "I think your jobs are secure. But Deakins is sure to roll up a paper and smack you on the nose." She seems to still be measuring up Barek's reasons for seeking her out. "I would have loved to have seen some of that interrogation action."

"Like the Kiss?"

"Naw, but the Mikey Slam would have been amazing." Both of them can't help but smile.

"Tenderizing for some Alex ass kicking?" They both nod in agreement with that description.

"So, why me? What convinced you I was the one with the answers?"

"Something Goren said and the fact that you came in at an odd break and saw a temporary partnership through with minor friction. I felt you would know, Bishop."

"It took a bit to find a functioning rhythm to working with Goren." Bishop pushes herself away from the wall, with head down; she begins a slow short pacing arc in the hallway as she speaks. "I felt like a three year old trying to solve a Rubik's Cube in ten minutes. From our first assignment I could see he was wound up and frustrated." She looks up at Carolyn and adds, "As soon as I realized the answer was Eames' absence, I stepped back and thought out the ties these two have. Then I knew all I needed was to assure Bobby everything would work out, I would follow him as best I could, and remind him that ours was a very temporary partnership. He was still disheartened, but we were good. I felt bad for Goren as he is… he is different." She slightly shakes her head, "Without Alex to complete the dynamic they have, he was one maze turn shy of being totally lost."

"I think I know why Deakins assigned you to Goren. You seem like you can hold your own, while being a bit flexible. You've got spunk and you stand your ground well."

Bishop shrugs her shoulders "I always thought it was because I had the least seniority and was a sacrificial goat of sorts."

"So, Lynn, where do you stand? Are they…?"

"Publicly, they are the best of NYPD's detective teams. I would never state anything else. Privately, it's no bodies business; if they are together I'm good with it." Lynn pauses to look about the deserted hallway they are in, then says, "But if they aren't involved I should turn in my detective badge."

"Why so loyal?"

Lynn reaches in her pocket to pull out an object and shows it to Barek.

Carolyn doesn't understand the significance of this "Matchbook?"

"Yeah, just a plain old everyday matchbook. One of my most valued possessions. It was a gift from Bobby, and, well from Alex, too. But that's another story"

Before she can ask about the matchbook story Barek's phone chimes. After reading the text message she flips the phone closed. "Captain's office in fifteen minutes."

Bishop calls out, "See you around detective."

"I hope so," Barek replies. She sees Logan leaning on his desk as she crosses the bullpen to join him.

Mike looks at his wrist "Five minutes and counting, is it me or does the room seem tense?"

She sighs and crosses her arms "It's you."

Deakins appears in his doorway "Logan, Barek, in my office now!" The captain turns back into his room. Logan taps his watch. Barek responses "Your watch isn't slow, It's not like the movies" they both walk toward their meeting "Bombs, especially big bombs, always go off ahead of time." _Logan muses on what a great partner he has._

"Sit_" That wasn't a recommendation, that was an order. _As the two detectives sink into chairs, never taking their eyes off of the captain, they observe him closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I pride myself on knowing people." Deakins moves from the back of his desk to the front were he leans back with arms crossed.

"I thought I knew you Mike, I thought you wanted to be and _could be_ a team player. You would be a fine addition to this squad, even upping our status quo. Instead," _Uh-oh the volume is upping and veins are popping out_ "You decide to do your own internal investigation of my top two C.I. detectives. Why? Boredom?"

Mike shakes his head no.

"What then, something earthier like blackmail?"

Logan still shaking his head is trying to formulate a response of any kind but just can't seem to put it together fast enough.

"What you failed to take into account is rumors and other nasty fall out caused by you poking around might cost them a demotion or badge revocation?"

"I- I don't, didn't want to cause any trouble. I tried to stay under the radar. I just want to know the dynamics around here."

Deakins shakes his head at him. "I will not, and cannot lose my top two people. Mike. Dammit! Curiosity killed the cat."

Barek replies, "But satisfaction brought him back."

Deakins shakes a warning finger at her.

"Sir, no disrespect, but Mike doesn't get any satisfaction on this one, as he found answers that totally negate his suspicions"

"How so, Barek?"

"Well, they are your best sir. That act of theirs is bullet proof. I-we both can state nothing is going on other than you have two ace detectives."

Mike finds his voice. "Carolyn what are you talking about?"

"Mike, remember what you asked me to do? It was to profile their team work. Captain when you came in to the observation room, I was there to see if I could find any glitches in their act. I knew they would be on, acting for Mike and even with me knowing that, it was tough and it was subtle, but I would stake my reputation on it being just an act." Barek shoots a look at Logan. "And so would Mike, Captain." _Please, Logan_ _let this get swept under the rug, right here, right now._

The little bell in Mike's head rings and he says, "Oh. Definitely just a normal, above par partnership. Nothing hinky at all, Captain."

"Are you sure?" The Captain was thinking about what he had witnessed. "I was pretty convinced something was going on."

Bishop was looking at the closed blinds on Deakins office when Eames returned to the squad room and said, "Logan and Barek?"

"Yup." Bishop turned her gaze to Alex. "So, Goren tried to show Logan the ropes and all Logan got was rope burns?"

"That's pretty much it," Alex replies, nodding with raised eyebrows.

"Well, if Barek can keep him grounded he'll fit right in." They both grin.

Logan and Barek emerge from the captain's office. Mike heads for coffee and Barek takes refuge at her desk.

"Guess who's next?" fades in the air, while Eames leaves Bishop to collect Goren from across the bullpen.

"Eames, Get your partner and get in here!" Deakins glares around the room, and all eyes and hands suddenly find busy work to do. The squad knows that their captain is a man with great patience that rules with a calm hand. But, on those rare occasions, when an extreme situation really gets him riled, it's best to look very busy and stay very low.

Bishop heads over to Barek's desk. "How did it go? Still employed?"

"Yeah" Barek shakes her head. "I hope I convinced the Captain that my partner and I were on the same page and discovered that there wasn't any evidence to suggest they were breaking any rules." Looking around the room, she continues with, "Is it just me, Bishop, or does it seem tense in here?"

Bishop agrees. "When the top dogs look like they are in for a smack down, the rest of the crew are reminded it could happen to them as well. So you and your partner's official stance is what?"

"Straight from your play book, Bishop. Publicly, they are the best of NYPD's detective teams. And that's all. But the captain seemed okay with the kiss and all he heard. He said he wasn't sure he could dismiss this without some explanations and some convincing from Goren and Eames."

The loud thump makes them both look to the captain's now shut door.

TBC...


End file.
